pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Cinema
After all challenges are completed in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, you get a message saying that you unlocked the "Secret Cinema." As for what it is and how to get to it, you must find that out yourself. Fortunately, this page is useful as a guide to get there, what it does and all the easter eggs scattered about this hidden place. Location Remember how in the Ancient Wetland much of the level was just wide open wandering space that made it difficult to track the Dead Man's Trench? Go back to the wide open swamp area and spend the day making it to the far side of the area where there's a lone beach with a fallen log on it. If you got the "Secret Cinema" message, then the side of the log facing you will be hollow! Walk through to the other side and you'll be in a place not shown on the map! It's a spring of sorts with a small, sandy island in the center with a dungeon entrance on it. However, only Olimar can go into the dungeon- no pilots, no Pikmin. Functions After the game automatically saves when you go underground, you'll be in the center of a strange lobby with a fountain in the center. If you inspect it, it turns out to be a geyser to take you back to the surface when you feel like it. There are several hallways that branch off from the main room, so follow them to reach different rooms of the cinema. Some rooms, when you sit down to watch the show turn out to be trailers for other games on Pikcanon-Not! Another room serves as the game's sound test, and one is showing the film version of PSI, which features all the cutscenes in the game. Yet another shows you concept art, and finally one shows beta versions of PSI, as well as features that were taken out of the game during development, like rainfall. Secrets More than anything else, the Secret Cinema is altogether a giant inside joke! There are tons of little secrets and the like that really make this place worth visiting. Here's a list that notes a few of the strange things you may notice here! *The music played while in one of the theater rooms is the song from the cinema menu in Pikmin 2. *There are other moviegoers here that appear to be Hocotatian. In the rooms where the Pikcanon-Not trailers play, if you talk to them they complain that the trailers never end and it's taking forever for the movie "Louie's Dark Secret" to play. *There are posters on some of the walls in the lobby advertising the movie "Louie's Dark Secret" which was a bonus unlockable cutscene in Pikmin 2. They describe it as "The Cutscene That Shocked a Generation." *One of the posters in the lobby has the following written on it: "Pikmin 3: Coming Soon?" *Behind one of the speakers in the vacant theater room, if you check behind it you'll see what looks like an orange oval frame showing the lobby. If you walk through it, you'll fall from the lobby's ceiling and land in front of the geyser! You actually travelled through a portal! This is a throwback to the creator's name, Portal-Kombat. *If you check the closed room's door that supposedly holds cleaning supplies, you'll discover a dungeon entrance that supposedly leads down to the next sublevel. If you attempt to continue, you'll get the standard message "It's too dangerous to go in without any Pikmin!" and because you couldn't bring any Pikmin with you, there's no way to get through unless you use an Action Replay... or is there? More of that will be described in full later. *The music that plays while walking through the hallways and the lobby sounds similar to the music that played in the cinema in New Pork City in MOTHER 3. *There's an ad for a Majora's Mask movie in the lobby- look in the corner, there's a cardboard cutout of the Skull Kid! *One of the rooms has an arcade. Two of the arcade machines there are called PIKMIN and PIKMIN 2. Although the graphics are 8-bit, it is clearly an arcade version of those games. They're not playable, though. *Once you watch all the "movies" completely, in other words you have to finish all the trailers, view all the concept art and hear at least one song on the sound test, there will be seven Pikmin waiting for you in the hallway outside, one for each color in PSI. Call them all to your side and go to the dungeon entrance. You can now actually enter the supposedly off-limits dungeon! Sublevel 2 You're in another part of the theater, but now it seems completely quiet. There are actually a few Green Bulborbs wandering around these silent hallways, so if you make any sound like throwing Pikmin or whistling, they'll be drawn to your location. You won't have much of a chance unless you take them on one at a time, so be stealthy about it! Once all five are defeated, a new hole will suddenly open up. If you lose all your Pikmin or take too much damage you'll have to leave the Secret Cinema. Jump down the hole. Sublevel 3 Another strange theater room. Now, from a certain room in the theater a door will open up and 100 Bulborb Larvae will start swarming out. Hide your Pikmin somewhere away from that spot (like the arcade) and have Olimar punch them out. When all of them are defeated, the next hole will open up, so jump in. Sublevel 4 A parody of a rest stop floor. You land in the middle of a bathroom with the ambient music playing. There's a hole in one of the stalls instead of a toilet, so jump down there to go to the final floor... Sublevel 5 (FINAL FLOOR) You're in the theater, but it's now far too quiet. Actually, there's only one enemy here. Unfortunately, it is a wandering Spotty Bulbear which can eat all your Pikmin in one bite. Remember, stay quiet and it won't be drawn to you. Aim well and attack from behind- it may take a number of strikes before you can subdue it. Actually, there are a few more hidden portals around here like the one behind the speaker. These are too small for the bulbear to fit through, and may help you escape a tight situation. When it finally goes down, it will start regenerating its health. You need the Purple Pikmin with you in order to lift it. Once the Pikmin carry it, they'll start carrying it to a room with a door that was bolted the whole time. It will suddenly swing wide open and they'll carry the bulbear away and out of sight, and all the Pikmin will leave your party. Now simply walk through the dark door and you'll be in a long hallway that stretches on straight ahead. Follow it all the way to the end and you'll be in some kind of odd wax museum which has figurines of all the enemies in the game. There's a geyser in the center of the room that you can use to escape when you're done taking in the strange environment. It'll blast you all the way back to the ship! Oddly enough, when you exit the cave you get a long, scrolling list like when you recover treasures from a cave. However, all the slots are blank and you collect 0/0 treasures and get the message "Cave Complete!" Well, that's the oddity of the Secret Cinema. Portal-Kombat*Sysop*